


The Light At Shadowbode Lane

by BellaGattino



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGattino/pseuds/BellaGattino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chris and Chad bought the house on Shadowbode Lane they were ecstatic to be back home in Dallas. Little did they know, their life was about to be rocked to the very core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light At Shadowbode Lane

  


Chris sighed as he pulled up outside his house. He and Chad had moved in just four days earlier, and with moving plus starting a new job, he was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to go inside, eat dinner, and curl up on the couch with Chad before heading off to bed. He grabbed his briefcase, slid from his truck and walked onto the porch before turning around to remotely lock the truck.  
“Babe! I'm home,” Chris called as he pushed the front door closed behind him. He dropped his briefcase to the floor and headed toward the kitchen. He expected to find Chad at the stove, cooking. Instead, Chad was sitting at the bar, a glass of what looked to be Jack Daniels in one hand. “Baby?”  
Chad didn't appear to hear him and lifted the glass to his lips, finishing off the rest of the drink before dropping the glass back to the counter with a thunk. Chris was about to call his name when Chad seemed to realize he was there. “I don't like this house,” Chad said without turning toward Chris.  
“What – why not?” Chris was stunned.  
Chad shook his head before lowering it, his chin against his chest.  
Chris crossed the space between them, turning the bar stool Chad sat on toward him. “I thought you liked this house. You loved it as soon as we first saw it...”  
“That was before,” Chad said, finally looking up at him.  
Chris gasped when he saw how bloodshot Chad's eyes were, the puffy skin around them a clear sign that he'd been either crying or trying not to cry. “Before what?” He pulled Chad to his chest, one hand cradling the back of his head and the other running up and down his back.  
“I – I don't know...”  
“Baby?” Chris pulled back and palmed Chad's face. “What happened?”  
Chad shook his head and Chris opened his mouth to prompt Chad further when Chad looked up at him. “Go look at my office,” Chad said flatly.  
Chris nodded, releasing Chad after placing a kiss on his forehead. Chad was a writer, and had worked for the San Antonio Times until he had written and published his first gay, erotic novel. Chris had poked fun at him about it until Chad received his first royalty payment. Chad had made more from one month's royalties on his book than Chris had made in three. Since Chad was now free to write from anywhere, Chris was able to look at new locations during his job search when his father sold the family business a few months later. He had found a job at a large accounting firm in Dallas, and he and Chad had found a beautiful, older house just outside the city of Dallas, in the small community of Richardson.  
When they moved into the house, the first room they had set up was Chad's office. Chris now climbed the stairs and pushed open the dark oak door. He stared in disbelief. The room was in complete disarray. The filing cabinets against the back wall were standing open and seemed to have exploded, the entire floor now covered in papers. Chad's desk chair was overturned and half under the desk. The computer monitor was lying on the floor, flickering through the busted glass of its screen. The window blinds were destroyed, with only a few slats actually still attached. Chris stepped into the room and heard something shatter under his feet. He knelt on the floor and brushed away the papers to find Chad's first book cover, the one Chad's publishing company had framed for him as a gift. “CHAD!” Chris turned and raced down the stairs, finding Chad still sitting on the stool, his glass half full again. “What the hell happened up there?”  
Chad looked at him and drained the contents of his glass. “You tell me.”  
“What – why did you do that?”  
Chad scoffed. “You think I'd do that? To my own office?”  
“I – no, but what else -” Chris stopped as Chad slammed his glass on the counter.  
“I DIDN'T DO IT!” Chris blinked at Chad's reaction, shocked by the intensity until he saw the fear in Chad's eyes. He crossed the space between them and wrapped his arms around Chad's shoulders.  
“It's okay.” Chad shook his head and Chris felt him shudder. “Tell me what happened.”  
“I – I was working and I came down here to get a cup of coffee.” Chris nodded, his hand moving up and down Chad's back. “And when I got back the door was shut. Only, I didn't close it. Then I opened the door and it was all... I don't... Chris, I don't like it here.”  
"Okay," Chris replied, because, seriously, what could he say?  
Chad's arms came around Chris' waist and Chris tightened his hold. “What could have... why...”  
“Shh, it's okay, baby,” Chris replied, trying to calm his husband down. “It's okay.” Chris' thoughts were racing as he tried to come up with anything that could have caused the destruction in Chad's office, but he was coming up empty. “It'll be okay.”

~-o0o-~

The next few days after the 'incident', as they had started to call it, were stressful and tense, but nothing else happened. Chris came home every night to find Chad in the kitchen, either cooking or putting dinner on the table. He watched each day as Chad seemed to relax. He never mentioned the 'incident' again, scared to bring it up to Chad in case he wasn't thinking about it.  
Instead, he spent the afternoons and evenings after work talking to Chad about what he wanted to do in the house. It wasn't really a 'fixer-upper', but there were some rooms that definitely needed an update.  
“So, the spare room downstairs?” Chris asked as they settled into the couch after dinner. He leaned back against the arm of the chair as Chad grabbed the remote. His husband smiled as he dropped to the couch and stretched out between Chris' legs, his back resting against Chris' chest.  
“It's big,” Chad muttered softly.  
Chris chuckled and wrapped an arm around Chad's chest. “Yeah, that's obvious.”  
“Smart ass,” Chad retorted as he turned on the TV and DVD player. “I was thinking about a game room.”  
Chris nodded. “I like that. We could take the pool table out of storage.”  
“Yeah, that's what I was thinking. We've got the game systems too.”  
Chris hummed before pressing a kiss to the top of Chad's head. “Yeah. I like that. Maybe we can find one of those recliner couches?”  
“Yeah. Get a huge screen TV. We can watch movies in there.”  
“Okay. If I get a recliner couch, I'm good.”  
Chad shook his head as he started the DVD player. “You always were easy.”  
“Fuck you,” Chris growled pinching Chad's side.  
Chad grunted, elbowed Chris and smirked. “Later.”

~-o0o-~

Chad groaned as the alarm went off the next morning. He pulled the duvet over his head as he heard Chris chuckle. “Grumpy ass.” Chad floated between sleeping and waking as Chris got ready for work. He heard the shower cut on but missed it turning off. He heard Chris brushing his teeth, then the sound of the closet doors opening and Chris' shirts rustling.  
“Hey, baby.” Chad grinned as Chris pressed his lips against his neck. “I'm gone.”  
Chad rolled over onto his back, never opening his eyes and wrapped his arms around Chris' shoulders. “Be careful.”  
Chris hummed happily. “I will. Love you.”  
Chad nodded and welcomed Chris' kiss a second later. “Love you too.”  
He rolled over onto his stomach pulling Chris' pillow toward him. He was back asleep before Chris was out the door.

~-o0o-~

Chad woke slowly, keeping his eyes shut as he became aware of the world around him. He snuggled further down in the covers. He felt chill bumps spread up his legs, and shivered as they spread across his chest. “God, it's freezing,” he muttered to himself as he tugged the covers back over his shoulders. He felt sleep coming for him again, and he pulled Chris' pillow back to his chest. The coldness he was attempting to forget wrapped around him when the covers he had just pulled up began sliding down. He grumbled, grabbed the top of the covers, and tugged them up only to be met with resistance. He blinked his eyes open and, just when he was wondering if the covers could have gotten caught under the edge of the bed, they were snatched forcefully from his grasp. Chad gasped, fear hammering through his body. His heart raced as he scooted up toward the top of the bed and looked around the room. He was replaying the last few moments in his head, trying to figure out if he had been dreaming, when he heard the bed squeak. He stared in horror as the mattress at the foot of the bed dipped as if something sitting on it. He felt his heart stop, before it raced again as the bed dipped once more, this time in four spots as if someone was crawling on the bed. Crawling on the bed toward him! “Oh my god!” Chad was moving before he even thought about it, scrambling to get off the bed. He didn't stop or look back, too terrified of what he might see as he raced out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He barely remembered to grab his keys as he was skidding through the kitchen. He unlocked the door leading to the garage and flung it open. He slapped the garage door control as he headed to his truck, fumbling with his keys to get his truck unlocked. By the time he had the door unlocked and the truck running, the garage door was up. He didn't look back at the house as he slammed his truck into reverse and squealed out of the driveway.

~-o0o-~

Chris leaned back in his desk chair. He had been working on the numbers for the Johnson account for what seemed like the hundredth day. He rubbed his eyes and grinned as Jensen propped himself against the door. “What is the owner doing on the floor with the peons?”  
Jensen chuckled and pushed away from his spot against the doorjamb, sitting down in the chair on the other side of Chris' desk. “I'm coming down here to see if a certain asshole wants to go to lunch with me.”  
“Well, I don't know any assholes,” Chris replied easily. Chris had met Jensen years earlier, just a few years after college. They had become fast friends and, through Chad, Jensen had met Jared. When Jensen learned that Chris was looking for a job, he mentioned they were looking to hire an accountant at his company. The side benefit was both he and Jared having their best friends closer.  
“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you have to tell yourself.” Jensen leaned back with a smirk. "How's the new house?”  
Chris debated for a moment about telling Jensen what had happened that first day, but eventually decided not to say anything. “It's good.”  
Jensen nodded. “Cool. Well, Jay's in town for a week, so call Chad and tell him to come for lunch.”  
Chris smiled and nodded. Jay, Jensen's fiance, was working on a merger with a pharmaceutical company for his father's business and had been out of town more than at home for the last few months. “Let me call him.” Chris picked up the phone and dialed Chad's office number. It rang until the fax machine picked up. “Okay, so he might still be asleep.” He grinned and dialed the house's main number. His brows drew together as it rang over and over again until voice mail picked up. “Chad, call me when you get this. I'll call your cell.” He pressed the button ending the call and dialed Chad's cell number. As he expected, it went to voice mail. The only time Chad turned it on was when he was walking out the door. “I can't get him.”  
“Maybe he's still asleep?” Jensen asked.  
“Maybe,” Chris replied, although not really believing it. The phone always woke Chad, and he was usually up by at least ten a.m. “I'll keep trying.”  
“You do that and I'll see you later,” Jensen said as he stood.  
Chris turned his attention back to his computer and forced himself to concentrate on the numbers in front of him.

~-o0o-~

Chris was bent over at his printer adding paper when his office phone rang. “Kane,” he said as he pulled it to his ear and held it with his shoulder.  
“Chris.” The paper in Chris' hands fluttered to the floor as he heard Chad's voice. He moved away from the printer and sat down in his desk chair.  
“What's wrong?”  
“Something... something happened this morning...” Chad's voice was shaking with what sounded like a mix of fear and controlled tears.  
“What do you mean?”  
Chad ignored or didn't hear Chris' question. “Can you come get me?”  
“Where are you, baby?” Chris spun his chair around and fished his truck keys out his desk drawer.  
“I – I don't know, um…” Chris could hear Chad moving around. “I'm at the Jet Pep on Wallace Avenue.”  
“I'll be there in ten minutes.”  
“Can... can you call me back? I don't have enough change to call again.”  
What the hell? Chris' brows drew together and he jotted down the number from the caller ID on a Post-It-Note. “Yeah baby. Hang up and I'll call you right back.”  
“Okay.” Chad's voice was soft, so soft that it tightened Chris' stomach. Chris pulled his phone out of the pocket of his suit jacket and quickly punched in the numbers. It barely rang once before Chad's voice came back on the line. “Okay.”  
“I'm on my way. I'll take the stairs so I won't lose you in the elevator,” Chris said as he headed down the hallway. “Are you okay?”  
“I – I think so.”  
“You think so?”  
Chad cleared his throat softly. “I- can we talk about it when you get here?”  
“Of course, baby.” Chris continued to talk to Chad as he descended the stairs. Several minutes later he was on the road, still talking to a quiet – a too quiet – Chad.  
As he rounded the curve in the road, Chris saw Chad's truck parked in close to the payphone. He could see the cord stretching over from the payphone to the nearly- closed driver's window. “I'm here, baby. Unlock the door.” Chris pulled his own truck up beside Chad's, cutting the engine as the lights of Chad's truck flashed when it unlocked. Chris slid out of his truck and shut his door before he pulled Chad's door open. He climbed into the passenger seat, flipped his phone shut, and turned to Chad. “What -” Chris was shocked to see that Chad was in nothing but his boxers, no shoes, pants, or shirt.  
Chad dropped the phone, letting it clatter loudly against the nearly closed window. “I – Chris, something is in that house.”  
Chris stared at his husband in consternation. “What the -” he shook his head. “Why are you only in your boxers?”  
“Because I ran from the house.”  
“You ran from the house?”  
Chad nodded and closed his eyes. “Something is in there.”  
“Chad, stop.” Chris shook his head. “There is nothing in that house. It's just us.”  
Chad's head snapped up and he glared at his husband. “Yeah?” His voice was cold and Chris nodded mutely. “Okay then, explain to me how the covers were yanked off of me and I felt something - something I couldn't SEE - crawling up the bed toward me!”  
“What?” Chris stared at Chad, his mouth dropping open.  
“You fucking heard me,” Chad spat and turned his head to look out the window. Chris heard the disconnect tone beeping from the phone still hanging over the window.  
“Are you sure you weren't dreaming?”  
Chad scoffed but said nothing.  
“Chad. Baby -”  
“Don't 'baby' me,” Chad said, never looking at Chris. Chris didn't need to see his husband's face to know that Chad was seriously pissed.  
“I'm sorry. I didn't – what do you want to do?” Chris was lost. He had no clue how to make this better.  
“I don't know.” Chris watched as Chad's shoulders drooped and he lowered his head. “Chris, I've never been so scared in my life.”  
Chris reached over and pulled Chad across the bench seat to his side. “Can you tell me exactly what happened?”  
Chad inhaled deeply and nodded. A few seconds later he inhaled again and his fingers smoothed down Chris' tie, a motion so familiar Chris smiled despite the situation. “I woke up and I was cold. I went to pull the covers back up, but they were hung up or something, and then all of a sudden they were jerked right outta my hand. I don't mean they just fell or slid - they were jerked hard enough that they went right off the end of the bed.” Chris could feel Chad shiver and he tightened his arms around Chad's waist. “I – God, I was freaking out and I was trying to tell myself that I hadn't – that it hadn't happened when I heard the bed squeak.” Chad pulled back and he looked at Chris. “You know how when you sit on the end of the bed, the frame squeaks?” Chris nodded, he usually forgot and sat down when he was getting ready for work in the morning and the squeak would wake Chad. “It did that; then it dipped like someone was sitting there. I couldn't see anything, Chris, but I could see the mattress dip. Then,” Chad lowered his forehead to Chris' shoulder and Chris rubbed his arms up and down Chad's back. “Then it – whatever it was – started moving across the bed. Chris, I could see the sheet sink down. It was coming toward me.”  
Chris felt a shiver run down Chad’s back and he tightened his hold on him. “I'm sorry, baby.” He wanted to believe Chad, and he believed that Chad was scared - that much was obvious - but he couldn't believe that something invisible had been there. He didn't say that, of course, he just pressed a kiss to his head. “What do you want to do?”  
“I don't know. I don't want to go back there.”  
Chris sighed. “Baby, it's our house.”  
“I know.” Chad sounded defeated and Chris hated that sound. “It's Thursday. Can we stay at a hotel for a few days?”  
Chris wanted to sigh. This was ridiculous. “We can stay tonight, but Chad, we paid a fortune for that house.” And even if something was in it, which he greatly doubted, he'd be damned if he was going to be scared out of his own house. “We are going back tomorrow.”  
Shockingly, Chad acquiesced without attempting to barter another day out of the deal. “Okay.”  
Chris pulled away after pressing another kiss to Chad's forehead. “Can you drive?” Chad nodded and Chris smiled. “Okay. There is the Holiday Inn just down the street. I'll get us a room. Do you have some pants you can put on?”  
Chad nodded and reached over the seat. “My workout clothes are in here.” He pulled a bag over the seat, unzipped it and pulled out a pair of track pants. “I don't have any shoes,” he said as he pulled the pants up his legs.  
“It won't matter.” Chris smiled at Chad as he settled back behind the wheel. “You ready?”  
Chad nodded and started the truck. He rolled down the window and placed the phone back on the hook. He rolled the window back up and looked at Chris. “I'm good.”  
Chris smiled and pushed the door open. He slid from the seat and moved to his truck. He started the engine, put his truck in reverse, and stopped at the gas station's entrance, waiting for Chad to pull up behind him. He led them to the hotel, parking in front of the lobby doors. He nodded to Chad as he stepped out of his truck and walked inside. Chris got them a room, paying for two days with a sigh. He knew he had told Chad they would be going home tomorrow, but no matter how ridiculous it sounded, Chris knew that Chad was scared. He couldn't make Chad go back there and spend the day alone. He signed the credit card slip and took the key cards. He climbed back into his truck and followed the desk clerk's instructions to the back entrance to the hotel, pulling up right beside the door. Glancing down at the clock, Chris saw that he still had twenty minutes for his lunch. He turned off his truck and pushed open his door. He circled Chad's truck and pulled open the driver’s side door as Chad cut the ignition.  
“Thank you.” Chad's voice was that soft sound that bothered Chris so much.  
“It's okay. You don't owe me any thanks, baby.” Chad nodded and slid from his seat. “Come on. I've got a few minutes before I have to go.” Chris grinned as Chad smiled and slid his hand into Chris'. He pulled open the door and led Chad from the parking lot and into the building. They found the elevator quickly and Chad leaned his head against Chris' shoulder as they waited for the lift. When the doors opened, Chris placed his hand on the small of Chad's back and they stepped into the lift. He pressed the button for the third floor, wrapping his arm around Chad's waist. Chad sighed and relaxed slightly against Chris' side.  
Chris followed the signs and stopped in front of their room. He unlocked the door and guided Chad into the room. Chad sat down on the end of the bed as Chris moved to the air conditioner and turned it on. Chris turned back to Chad and moved to sit down beside him. “You okay?”  
Chad nodded but said nothing.  
“You sure?” Chris took Chad's hand in his and laced their fingers together.  
“I kinda feel crazy.”  
Chris smiled. “Crazier than normal?”  
Chad's grin was small but to Chris it didn't matter, it was a smile. “Maybe.”  
Chris nodded and pressed a kiss to Chad's fingers as he lifted their intertwined hands. “You'll be okay.” Chad squeezed his fingers together in response to Chris' kiss. “I got us this room until Saturday morning.”  
Chad's head came up then and he smiled softly. “Thank you.”  
Chris nodded and kissed Chad's hand again. “But we are going back.”  
Chad nodded. “Okay. I promise.”  
Chris smiled. “Good. I'll go by the house after work and pick up a few things.” Chad nodded in agreement. “You don't have your cell, do you?”  
“No. I didn't think about it until I was already gone.”  
Chris wanted to sigh but refrained. “Okay. That's okay. Let me get the number for the room, then I'm gonna head back to work.” He stood up from the bed and moved to the phone on the bedside table. “I left the credit card number, so if you want something to eat just get room service. We'll go out and get something when I get off.” He punched the number for the hotel into his cell phone and, once he was done, flipped it closed. “If you need me, just call the office or my cell.” Chad moved toward Chris when he stood up. Chris wrapped his arms around Chad's waist and smiled as Chad kissed him deeply. When Chad pulled away, Chris smirked as he palmed his husband's ass. “Make a list of things you‘ll need the next two days.”  
Chad grinned and said, “Lube for sure.”  
Chris chuckled. “For sure.” He groaned as Chad lowered his head and nipped down the line of his jaw. “God, not now.” Chris would give anything to have a few more minutes, so he could spend it getting his husband off.  
Chad pulled Chris' ear lobe into his mouth and tugged on it with his teeth. “Tonight I'm gonna ride you ‘til you scream.”  
“Oh, god damn, hell.” Chris pulled Chad's hips toward him and ground against him, his cock rock hard. “I'll bring lube back with me after work and I want you ready to be prepped when I get here.”  
Chad growled in Chris' ear and Chris could feel the smile on his face. “On my knees, waiting for you?”  
“Fuck yes.” Chris' eyes closed at the image, his cock twitching in his slacks.  
Chad pulled away from Chris, a deviant smirk on his face. “Then you better hurry up and get done with your day.”  
Chris growled and shook his head. He turned away from his oh-so-tempting husband and moved toward the door. “I'll see you in a few hours. Love you.”  
Chad sat down on the edge of the bed, smirk still on his face, and grabbed the remote. “Love you too.”

~-o0o-~

Chris sighed and dropped down into his chair, running his hand over his face. Of all things, he hadn't expected the way he had spent his lunch break. He looked up as someone knocked twice and pushed his office door open.  
“Hey man, what happened?” Jensen asked as he stepped into Chris' office, Jared one step behind him.  
“Guys, I'm so sorry.” He sat up and pressed his elbows into his desk. “I got a phone call from Chad and I had to run out.” Jensen nodded and he and Jared dropped into the seats across from Chris' desk.  
“That's cool, man,” Jared said as he leaned back in his chair. “How is he?”  
Chris paused for a moment, thinking about telling them about it but finally said, “He's good. We are having a weekend away for a few days.”  
Jensen grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. “See, Jay, we need to do this too.”  
Jared rolled his eyes. “Thanks Chris, now I'm gonna have to deal with Jen always bugging me for a vacation.” Chris chuckled and shook his head. “Jen, it doesn't work that way for us yet. Chris and Chad are married.”  
Jensen growled at Jared's placating tone. “Watch it, Jay.”  
Chris laughed and shook his head. “Y'all are perfect for each other.”  
“Yeah, that's what my mom keeps saying,” Jensen said with a smirk as he looked at Chris. “I don't really see it.”  
Chris threw his head back and laughed heartily as Jared squawked loudly.  
“Oh, you are so easy to rile up,” Jensen said, laughing himself. “Okay, Chris, we are getting out of your hair. If you wanna do something this weekend, just let us know.”  
“Sounds good,” Chris said and waved both of them out.

~-o0o-~

The rest of Chris' day went by quickly and, before he knew it, he was on his way back to his house. He called Chad and talked to him as he drove. He had a small list of things that Chad wanted by the time he stepped onto their porch. He opened the front door and headed to the kitchen to get Chad's allergy medicine and his cell phone. He slipped them into his pockets and headed up the stairs to the bedroom. He gathered the clothes Chad wanted as well as a few other things that he thought they would need. Chris turned toward the bed and searched through his bedside table. He couldn't find the lube he knew he had left there the night before, but shrugged and headed over to Chad's side.  
“Chris?”  
Without thinking, he replied to Chad's voice as he continued looking through Chad's bedside table, “Yeah?”  
“Where are you?”  
Chris' brows drew together and he stood up. He turned toward the doorway only to find the door shut. “Chad, how did you get here so quickly?” He asked as he pulled open the door. Chris stepped onto the landing and looked down at the living room. “Chad?” Nothing but silence met him. He descended the stairs and looked for Chad. He pulled his cell phone out and called the hotel. He blinked as he heard Chad answer the phone.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey – you aren't here?” Chris could feel his heart speed slightly.  
“Uh, where?” Chad asked.  
“At the house?” Chris looked down the hallway, searching the bottom floor. He knew that he had heard someone call his name, knew someone had spoken to him.  
“No, I was in the shower when you called. Why?”  
“Oh. I um... I couldn't find the lube.”  
“It's in your bedside table. That's where I put it.”  
Chris knew it wasn't there but agreed nonetheless. “I must have overlooked it.”  
“Be careful. Okay?”  
“Sure. Talk to you soon.” Chris hung up and headed up the stairs. He checked each of the rooms, making sure all windows were closed and each closet door shut. He made sure he closed the door to each room he’d exited.  
Once he was sure that the house was empty, he felt stupid. He headed back into his and Chad's bedroom. He knew it would be useless, but he went back to his bedside table anyway. He pulled open the top drawer and was shocked to see the half empty bottle of lube lying on the very top of everything, in the middle of the drawer.  
“What the hell?” he whispered as he picked it up and placed it into the duffel he had already started packing. He gathered the rest of what he needed and zipped up the bag.  
His mind was swimming as he locked up the house and got back into his truck. He looked up at the house and saw that the light in the front bedroom was on. Chris sighed and turned his truck off and headed back into the house. He couldn't leave on the light for the entire weekend. He climbed the stairs and stepped into the front room. He flipped the light off and then returned to the hallway, pulling the door closed behind him. As he began to walk back down the hallway, he realized that every door was standing wide open. He turned in a circle, looking at each door until he was facing the door he had just exited. He knew without a doubt that he had pulled the door closed, he still had the sensory memory of feeling the door thud against the jamb but, nevertheless, the door was now wide open.  
“Okay, this is just weird.” He shook his head and made his way out to his truck. Once he was climbing in, he looked back at the house and saw that the light was back on in the front room.  
“Motherfucker,” he said as he slammed his truck shut and stormed back into his house. Chris climbed the stairs and pushed open the now closed door but, instead of flipping the light off, he reached up and unscrewed the light bulb from the socket. “Now turn back on, bitch”, he said as he dropped the light bulb on a moving box just inside the door and headed back out of the house. He looked back once more, nodding as he saw the room was dark, and then started his truck. 


End file.
